Unfair
by Aquaflares
Summary: Yamato does not find it fair that Gray and Tsubame are together... YamatoxFemaleTsubamexGray, EnjuxLeanna, BullxKarat


**Title:** Unfair  
**Author:**Reine Katashka  
**Fandom:** Batoru Biidaman  
**Characters/Pairing:** Gray/Tsubame, Yamato/Tsubame, mentions of Bull/Karat and Enju/Leanna  
**Prompt:** Envy  
**Word Count:** 1094  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show nor the characters... I wish I did though. :P  
**Author's Notes:** Actually, in all honesty, I was planning for this to be centered on Bull and Karat, but somehow I couldn't think of anyone who could be the third wheel because... well, nobody seemed to notice her at all except well, Bull (and Bull and Bull). Oo;;; By the way, I like Yamato a lot, but somehow I think Gray is more likely to be Tsubame's lover than him. ;; Tsubame's a girl here, because... I like to alternate Tsubame as boy and girl. XD;; Right now, I want Tsubame-girl. 

It's just not fair.

I met her first. I've known her longer. So, why did she go for him instead?

I know I shouldn't be angry at Gray, but I can't help it all. I've been with Tsubame for so long, I really thought we would have hit it off. I've tried so hard to impress her, winning battles left and right just to get her to like me even more. I've even beaten Gray a few times just to show her I can protect her, and believe me, that wasn't such an easy feat.

So what does she see in him that she doesn't see in me?

Right now I'm sitting on the roof of the diner, watching them as they helped mom with the laundry. Tsubame was laughing at Gray as he tried to untangle one of the shirts from the wire, but it seemed as if it was a lost cause. I was about to announce my presence and help, but Tsubame quickly came to the rescue and went to untangle it. Being shorter than Gray, she had to stand on tip-toes just to reach it. The minute the shirt got loose though, she lost her balance and fell backwards into Gray's arms.

I felt a red hot spark of jealousy at the sight.

Gray was chuckling as he helped a blushing Tsubame up, and I can't help but think that she looked very cute with the red staining her cheeks. She just pouted at him and turned away, but I can see that she had a small smile on her face as she folded the piece of clothing and placed it in the nearby basket.

Did she ever smile like that whenever I goofed? I don't remember that, but I do remember how beautiful she was whenever she got angry, it made me want to kiss her pouty lips. I never told her though, because I thought that I could just wait it out until Valentine's Day arrived.

That was my biggest mistake.

I remember that day very well, it felt as if it happened just yesterday. It wasn't really a good memory for me. The day was Valentine's day, and Princess Karat visited us. To say Bull was ecstatic was an understatement, I have never seen him so happy before. Princess Karat announced that she was going to go on a picnic, and that she wanted all of us, especially Bull, to come. Mom quickly told us to go, flashing a knowing smile in my direction. Leanna, who had just come out of the kitchen that time andtold Mom that maybe she should just stay and work, seeing as the diner might become full. Mom would have none of that though, and even went and dragged an annoyed Enju out of his room just so Leanna would go. I was very excited about all of this as well, because I had been planning to confess to Tsubame, not knowing that I was notthe only one though.

The whole lot of us, Gray, Leanna, Enju, Wen, Li, Bull, Princess Karat, Tsubame and I, were at the park in no time. The Yong Fa brothers quickly chased each other in the park, while Leanna and Enju not-so-discreetly exchanged glances once in a while. Princess Karat and Bull wasted no time in fixing up the picnic grounds, excited to have some sort-of-alone-but-not time together. I would have found it rather cute, if my mind wasn't set on my whole confession. Gray had walked away with Tsubame that time, giving me a lot of time to plan out the whole thing.

It was the perfect plan. When Tsubame and Gray came back, I would ask her to go with me to an isolated area and tell her of my love for her. She would be ecstatic and say the same, and we could be happy together. I never thought of the possibility that she might turn me down though.

After an hour or so though, I noticed that Gray and Tsubame still hasn't returned. Not wanting to feel left out with all the couples, plus the brothers, around, I decided to look for them. I found them sitting by the lakeand grinned happily while they were talking. I was so sure Gray wouldn't mind if I borrowed Tsubame for a while.

I stopped in my tracks, however, when I saw what happened next.

Gray had said something to Tsubame that made her blush bright red, before a small smile reached her lips. Encouraged, Gray tilted her chin up and kissed her softly, making the younger girl's blush brighten tremendously.

I felt myself freeze up, telling myself in my mind that it was only one-sided, that Gray felt for Tsubame but not vice versa.

That thought came crashing down when Tsubame closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss. I felt my heart tighten tremendously, and the first thought that entered my mind was that this was unfair. I felt angry not only at Gray, but also at Tsubame. I had met her first, so why did she go for him? I was better than him, I could provide her with so much more.

As I watched them break apart and look at each other, I felt everything around me turn cold at the next words I saw Tsubame's mouth formed.

"Aishiteru nimo, Gray.(1)"

Never in my life had I expected those words to be directed to anyone else but me. I quickly turned away and ran when I saw that, and left the park before anybody noticed. Since the park was a long way off, I had to walk back to Mom's place all alone. It took me much longer than I hoped, but when I saw mom, I felt everything that just went wrong burst my last wave of pride. I cried.

She was so surprised to see me, no doubt, especially when I cried. I never cried at all, no matter what happens. However, the hurt, jealousy, anger and all these conflicting emotions was too much for me to handle. She comforted me the whole night, never asking why I was crying. I knew she found out later when they came back looking for me, because by then Gray and Tsubame were already together. It didn't take her long to put one and one together.

Now, here I am, watching them discreetly flirt, and I can't help feel that it's unfair that Gray gets the one person I've done everything for.

It's just not fair.

(1) I'm not sure if the grammar's right, but this means (quite roughly), "I love you too, Gray"


End file.
